J'ai besoin de toi
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Une course poursuite qui tourne mal et un terrible accident se passe... Je suis vraiment très nul en résumer alors venez lire c'est plus simple


**Auteur :** AiméeMagnus1850

**Beta:** The writer is the Unicorn

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient malheureusement pas

**Titre :** J'ai besoin de toi

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Pairing/ Genre :** Johnlock- Drama/Romance

**Résumé :** Une course poursuite tourne mal

**Saison :** Après saison 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voici mon premier Johnlock, j'espère va vous plaire parce que j'ai super peur de ne pas être à la hauteur (je flippe réellement de vos réactions, sans déconner ^^). C'est un Fandom qui j'adore et un Pairing fabuleux. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire sur eux parce que j'arrivais pas du tout, mais là ce soir, j'ai eu une vague d'inspiration. Wow j'espère que mon OS est pas trop mauvais.

* * *

**J'ai besoin de toi**

Une course poursuite qui n'avait mené à rien, à part un cul de sac. Sherlock devenait fou, Il était devant lui, juste en face. Moriarty était si proche si... vivant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, même lui qui avait simulé sa mort ne pouvait pas croire à la résurrection de Moriarty.

« Là Sherlock ! il est peut-être allé sur la passerelle » lui indiqua John.

Sherlock s'élança sur la passerelle en mauvais état, il ne fit pas attention, trop absorbé par Moriarty.

« Attention, Sherlock ! » cria John mais c'était trop tard, la passerelle céda sous le poids du détective. John vu le sol de métal céder, son ami tomber puis s'écraser sur le sol. John descendit les escaliers pour retrouver Holmes sur le sol. Une petite flaque de sang s'était formée autour de lui. Le premier réflexe du médecin fut de prendre le pouls de son ami à terre. Il était vivant. John sortit son téléphone et appela les secours. Après avoir effectué l'appel. Il prit délicatement la main de son ami.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Sherlock. De ton odeur, de ton sourire, de ton mauvais caractère. Alors me lâche pas mon vieux. Parce que je t'en voudrais plus que tout. Je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, jamais. Si tu meurs, rien n'aura plus d'importance pour moi, même pas la vie. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Je suis rien sans toi, je ne suis qu'une carcasse sans âme. Une machine sans carburant. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es rentré dans ma vie. Pourquoi je suis accro à toi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu me quittes. Mary est déjà partie i peine un mois, je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu meurs toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi ! Alors ne meurt pas ! Commença-t-il à crier. Tu n'as pas le droit mourir maintenant, ni comme ça ! Pour une fois, tu vas m'écouter ! D'accord ?! »

John était en larme, la main crispée sur celle de Sherlock et les genoux bientôt trempés de sang. En tant que médecin, il savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance pour que Sherlock ne survive jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'ambulance. Mais il voulait croire qu'en lui criant dessus, il pourrait le réanimer. Il voulait croire que s'était encore une farce de Sherlock. Il voulait croire que le réseau de SDF de Sherlock était caché dans un coin. Il voulait y croire. Il voulait...

« Sherlock un nouveau miracle, s'il te plaît ! Encore un, juste un de plus, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Les sirènes de l'ambulance retentissaient au loin. Le vent soufflait à l'ouest. L'air était humide et des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Un parfum de mort flottait. Et plus qu'un cœur ne battait. Les miracles n'étaient pas d'actualités...

« Sherlock ? Appela John en le secouant. Non, Sherlock reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

John commença un massage cardiaque et fit du bouche à bouche. Il faisait de son mieux pour que son ami reste en vie. Il y mettait sa vie, tout son amour, toute son âme. Sherlock Holmes n'allait pas mourir sans que John Watson n'essaye de le garder en vie.

« Sherlock, je t'aime ! » souffla John.

Et si aujourd'hui, finalement, les miracles étaient d'actualités ? Le cœur de Sherlock repris son rythme régulier. Il était en vie.

L'ambulance arriva enfin et le prit en charge. John essuya ses larmes et monta dans l'ambulance qui menait Sherlock à l'hôpital.

…

John s'était endormi au chevet de Sherlock. Pendant deux jours, il était resté là, à le veiller. Ne s'accordant que de courtes pauses.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était trouble mais il devina sans grands efforts à qui appartenait la tête blonde posée sur son bras.

John se réveilla et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Ne sachant que dire et prit d'une impulsion, il embrassa Sherlock qui lui rendit son baiser.

« Si je pouvais, là maintenant, je te donnerais une claque ! Déclara John en posant son front sur celui de son âme sœur. Mais j'ai trop peur de te faire mal. »

Alors à la place de la claque, John lui donna un deuxième baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre...

**Fin**


End file.
